The Last Ainu
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: China and Japan are at war, but Ren, the heir to the Chinese Throne is lost in the Jungle of Hokkaido where a young boy befriends him and shows him the way of the Ainu. But with the Chinese army looking for him and the Ainu tribe becoming increasingly wor
1. Default Chapter

**_The Last Ainu_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of shaman king I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun._

_**Summary/Blurb**: China and Japan are at war, but Ren, the heir to the Chinese Throne is lost in the Jungle of Hokkaido where a young boy befriends him and shows him the way of the Ainu. But with the Chinese army looking for him and the Ainu tribe becoming increasingly worried, Ren is torn between his country and his heart. Will the young warrior find his heart before genocide wipes out the Ainus?_

_**Warning**: this is my first fan-fic on shaman king so excuse all the ooc-ness…oh and there's a few bad words…not much else really so I'll leave ya to it. Enjoy!_

_**Notes**: "**blah**" Person speaking Ainu_

_'**Blah**' Person thinking

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: The Beginning_**

China and Japan were at war with each other, and the Chinese had won many battles, but Japan still fought on. A war raged as the Chinese landed on Hokkaido and fought on Japanese land. Many fought and died that day, but many also retreated as Japanese reinforcements flooded the battlefield. The few Chinese that were left, including the heir to the Chinese throne, fled into the surrounding forests and were lost to the Japanese warriors. The Japanese left them to die in the haunted jungle and left for the real war.

The Chinese settled down in a small village hoping to be rescued from this land seeing as the only son of their king was their leader. Everyone knew that the king would let his only son go missing in the Japanese land and so all assumed that there would be a rescue. But during this stay the warriors had come to think that ghost walked in the forest. Pots would disappear, food would be moved, and laughter could be heard in the trees.

Then one night, a little girl was caught. She brought before the great Tao Ren, heir to the Throne of China. The Heir looked at her with interest. She was dressed in tribal clothing, unknown symbols sewn with great skill were found all over them. She had longish blue hair that was held out of her eyes by a pink bandana. Moreover she was scared and crying. Ren looked into her eyes; they were icy blue and held a certain freedom.

"Gwyon…Oniichan…Oniichan…" she mumbled in her own language. Ren tried to understand it but it was not Chinese or Japanese, or any language he knew of for that matter.

"What is she saying?" he asked one of his translators. A bumbling fool came over and stooped before the female listening to her mumbling.

"I have never heard this language before." He stated before backing away slowly into the background.

"Fine, lock her up." Ren ordered. He watched as she was placed into a small cage where she began whimpering. "Where did you come from?" Ren asked quietly as he crossed his eyebrows. Then out of nowhere a small spirit appeared with her. Being the only shaman, Ren was the only one who saw it. The small spirit chirped at the small girl then disappeared again, leaving the girl slightly happier.

'**_So this girl is a young Shaman_**?' he thought, '**_This is getting interesting_**.'

* * *

A/N; Ok that was the first chapter but wait there's more coming soon! Yay! But I should really finish my other one 'It's only a matter of Time'…oh well this can be a spare time Novice! 


	2. The First Meeting

**_The Last Ainu_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of shaman king I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun._

_**Summary/Blurb**: China and Japan are at war, but Ren, the heir to the Chinese Throne is lost in the Jungle of Hokkaido where a young boy befriends him and shows him the way of the Ainu. But with the Chinese army looking for him and the Ainu tribe becoming increasingly worried, Ren is torn between his country and his heart. Will the young warrior find his heart before genocide wipes out the Ainus?_

_**Warning**: this is my first fan-fic on shaman king so excuse all the ooc-ness…oh and there's a few bad words…not much else really so I'll leave ya to it. Enjoy!_

_**Notes**: "**blah**" Person speaking Ainu_

_'**Blah**' Person thinking

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two: The First Meeting**_

"**_What!_**" the Son-of-the-Chief yelled. Two children stood cowering before him truly upset. One began to cry and the boy stooped down and held the child.

"**_It's ok, I'm sorry I shouted, we'll save her_****_."_** He promised, putting the boy back down.

"**_But first I must talk to father_**." He said as he swatted at a stray stand of blue hair that had escaped his bandana.

* * *

That night Ren was woken rudely by a loud shout in a strange tongue. He crawled out of his tent to face a scene he'd never forget. There standing in the middle of the clearing was yet another person, with similar clothing and markings, but this one was angry.

Then Ren spotted the small spirit again, she was behind the boy in an aggressive state. He watched as each of his warriors was beaten by this sole boy. He didn't even break a sweat. The boy ran over to the cage where the girl was sat gripping the bars with white knuckles. "**_Oniichan!"_** she squealed. 'So this is 'Oniichan'?' he thought to himself as he moved out into the open.

"**_Pilika!"_** 'Oniichan' yelled as he stooped and easily broke the bars that held the girl prisoner. 'Pilika' sprung out and latched herself to 'Oniichan' crying hysterically.

Just as 'Oniichan' was about to take off, Ren yelled out to him. The boy turned and stared at him. Something struck Ren as odd. '**_Those eyes, I've seen them somewhere'_** he mused, then as Pilika turned to face him Ren was suddenly aware of what had just happened;

The girl had been playing in the forest, and his warriors had found her. Then her brother had come for her.

Ren suddenly found himself very sorry about this and felt that he was to blame. He stood straight and bowed low.

"Gomen Naisai." He said in his best Japanese he could remember but when he looked up, they were gone.

"What-" he started but no one was there to listen to him.

* * *

A/N Ok I know these are short chapters but ne… anyways keep them reviews coming! 


	3. A new Friend

**_The Last Ainu_**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of shaman king I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun._

_**Summary/Blurb**: China and Japan are at war, but Ren, the heir to the Chinese Throne is lost in the Jungle of Hokkaido where a young boy befriends him and shows him the way of the Ainu. But with the Chinese army looking for him and the Ainu tribe becoming increasingly worried, Ren is torn between his country and his heart. Will the young warrior find his heart before genocide wipes out the Ainus?_

_**Warning**: this is my first fan-fic on shaman king so excuse all the ooc-ness…oh and there's a few bad words…not much else really so I'll leave ya to it. Enjoy!_

_**Notes**: "**blah**" Person speaking Ainu_

_'**Blah**' Person thinking

* * *

_

**_Chapter Three: A New Friend _**

Ren had been aimlessly walking through the forest for what seemed like months but was only a few weeks…he lost track of time and of when he'd last eaten. He trudged onwards hoping to find an end to the endless jungle that held him prisoner. His thoughts kept returning to the boy at his campsite and he truly wondered if the boy had ever noticed him and not just thought he'd heard something, looked for the source of the noise, found none then disappeared without a trace.

He wandered out from the underbrush and happened upon the most beautiful waterfall he'd ever come across. He stood high on a cliff edge looking down into the blue lagoon and its watery depths. Then his eyes travelled to the surrounding plant life and he noticed for the first time how truly magnificent the jungle was; all the mixed colours, the tropical animals, the exotic smells, it was a euphoria… a paradise.

Then something caught his attention; a small figure was by the waters edge way below him…but the thing that jumped out at him most was the blue hair the stood out against the green foliage. It was the boy from the camp.

Ren slowly and quietly climbed down the cliff, hiding in the bushes and shrubbery until he was level with the strange forest boy. He watched as the bluenette stripped off his home made shirt and unceremoniously threw it aside. Ren caught glimpses of the boys well toned body and realised that this kid had had a hard life; from the looks of the scars on his chest and back, he'd had to fight to survive and that meant he probably knew his way around the forest that stubbornly refused to let him leave.

'**_If I can befriend him, maybe he could show me the way out of here.'_** Ren thought to himself and decided he had nothing else to loose. He slowly took a step out from his hiding place as the boy dived into the deep blue plunge pool; unaware of the pale Chinese boy who had just emerged from the forest edge.

* * *

Horokue Usui swam deep into the plunge pool and revelled in the feel of the water that surround him in all directions. He may be able to control ice but he had to be a water element to be able to do that…and right now he was at a blessed peace and happy…all the problems and arguing of the past few days were gone, replaced by the feeling of serenity and calmness that the waters gave him. All the decisions of life or death situations he'd been forced to dwell on were long gone from his mind; instead he just listened to the quietness and the peace that engulfed his being…his soul.

But all good things must come to an end…for he was only human, and his body craved more than the serene peace of the waters. His lungs strived for oxygen and he heeded them…begrudgingly.

He let himself float up to the surface allowing his mind time to return to the reality of his life as Son-of-the-Chief of his Ainu tribe. His head broke the surface minutes after his decision to come back for air. He sucked in a large lungful and just as quickly expelled it making room for more delicious oxygenated air. He gracefully swam over to the beach he had set his spear on earlier and reached out of the waters to grab it. Gripping it the way his father had taught him to, he swam back into the middle of the pool and dived down into the blue darkness, completely oblivious to the small figure watching him from the large rocks by the base of the waterfall.

* * *

Ren sat on the rock as the boy went about his business and watched in fascination as he dived into the pool and rose sometime later with 3 fish on the end of his spear. The boy moved to the shoreline and placed the fish on the side then dove back down into the blueness of the water again. He watched as again and again the boy rose, put some more fish on the growing pile and then dived again into the water to find some more. It wasn't until the boy surfaced at the edge of the rock Ren was sat on did he notice Ren sat there and almost jumped into the high heavens.

"Yah!" he yelped and lost a hold on the fish he had just caught. "Desya! Goimon ditra!" he yelled and jumped up onto the rock and wielded his spear as a makeshift weapon at him instantly recognising him.

Ren had had enough of this language game and sighed;

"I do not understand you." He remained sat so as not to provoke the boy any further. He kept his eyes to himself and bowed his head as though in shame. His humble grace paid off as the boy slowly lowered his spear. Not sure whether to trust him or not.

Ren looked up into deep azure eyes and saw that the boy truly did not understand a word Ren was saying. He sighed wondering how he was to communicate with the boy when it hit him. He'd seen it once in an old film his mother had let him watch, the scene was very similar to the predicament he currently resided in.

Slowly he brought his hand to his chest and said "Tao Ren." He then pointed to the boys chest thinking it wise to let the boy introduce himself rather than call him 'Oniichan' and either make a fool out of himself or provoke the boy further.

The boy creased his eyebrows, processing what Ren was trying to do before it suddenly dawned on him. He slowly sat down next to Ren and put a hand to his chest then came out with a very different name to what Ren had been expecting;

"Horokue Usui." he said. Ren looked deep into those deep blue eyes and saw the truth behind them. He tried the name on his tongue;

"Horokue Usui…" and watched as the blue haired boy nodded an affirmation.

"T…Taoww Rennn…" the blue haired boy tried and found it fun to say. Ren chuckled at the boys antics which surprisingly, Horokue joined in and chuckled at himself.

"Hebret nyantana?" he asked smiling widely at having made a new friend.

"Huh?" Ren asked clearly not understanding him. Horokue sighed and mentally cursed himself for not understanding 'Ren'. He got an idea and grabbed Ren's hand and put it to his stomach then pointed to the pile of fish on the far bank that he'd collected. Ren immediately understood; he was asking if he was hungry. He nodded vigorously which elicited another chuckle from the boy as he stood to walk to his pile of fish. Ren followed smiling and congratulating himself on a job well done…now all he had to do was get this boy to take him to the edge of the forest, and from there Ren could make his way home. He just hoped all the locals would be as friendly as this Horokue Usui guy, but then again he was in enemy land…

* * *

A/N ok that was a cool chappi! And a random note; the words that Horokue say are totally fictional and can mean anything! They're not really Ainu! Find out what my twisted mind has in store for you in the next chapter when I have time to write it…so no promises! 


	4. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
